worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Spirits (oWoD)
=Cthonian Horrors= Did you ever wonder what the Things from the work of H. P. Lovecraft, August Derleth, and Brian Lumley look like? If characters in the World of Darkness are unlucky enough, they may just find out. The Nephandi worship them as the Outer Gods and the Things That Should Not Be. The Necronomicon is a living testament to them. Not all of the Horrors are trapped beyond the Dreamshell. mailto:poet@sharecom.ca John T. Duffin, via http://www.sharecom.ca/poet/games/horrors.html Poet's Page *'Hounds of Tindalos' The Hounds of Tindalos are nasty creatures that exist in the cracks of time and peer out from its corners. Time and space warp crazily around them. Vaguely canine in shape, but really too horrifying to describe in detail, the mere sight of a Hound requires a Willpower check to resist getting a temporary Derangement. This check need only be made once per scene. Unfortunately, Hounds travel in packs. **'Statistics' ***STR 4, DEX 5, STA 6, CHR 2, MAN 1, APP 0, PER 5, INT 2, WIT 4, WILL 8 ***Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Banished. **'Powers': ***''Time Warp''- once per round, a Hound of Tindalos can slow down or speed up the passage of time, even stopping it if desired. Targets can be aged up to 10 years, or de-aged by the same amount. ***''Warp Reality''- as the Nexus Crawler Charm, once per round. ***''Warp Space''- Hounds of Tindalos can attack anyone, anywhere within line of sight, without regard to intervening space or obstacles. Hounds of Tindalos can always dodge as a free action. *'Deep Ones' Deep Ones may be partly human. In any case, they are about human-sized, but amphibious in aspect, with scaly bodies and vaguely fish-like or frog-like heads. They are usually found near or in the ocean, and rarely venture far inland. Nevertheless, they are quite capable of moving great distances through sewers and the like, so long as they get proper moisture. Deep Ones pursue some dark purpose, and are ardent worshippers of the Great Old Ones. **'Statistics' ***STR 5, DEX 2, STA 6, CHR 1, MAN 1, APP 1, PER 2, INT 2, WIT 3, WILL 4 ***Health Levels: OK, OK, -1, -1, -2, -2, -5, Dead. ***'Power - Summoning'- in large numbers, Deep Ones have been known to perform rituals that summon much more powerful creatures. *'Dark Young of Shub-Niggurath' A vile and terrible creature, a Dark Young (and they are reputed to number many) is about twice the size of an elephant. They have tentacles and legs, and a terrible hunger. A special ritual (fortunately) is required to summon one. They are possessed of a terrible, alien intelligence, and all of them ultimately serve their foul mother. The mere sight of one of these monstrosities requires a Willpower check to avoid collecting a temporary Derangement. **'Statistics' ***STR 10, DEX 2, STA 8, CHR 1, MAN 1, APP 0, PER 3, INT 3, WIT 3, WILL 6 ***Health Levels: OK(x3), -1(x4), -2(x3), -5, Banished. **'Powers': ***''Summoning''- any Dark Young can attempt to summon another Dark Young. This requires a successful Willpower check (diff 8) with three successes, and the deaths of at least 5 sentient beings. ***''Warp Reality''- as the Nexus Crawler Charm. Once per round. *'Cthonian' Take a leech. Give it facial tentacles. Make it swell in size until it is somewhere between the size of a dog and a mammoth, and you have a Cthonian. As their name implies, Cthonians dwell in the dark places under the earth, and are only reluctantly summoned to the surface world. They kill dispassionately but thoroughly, devouring their prey before returning to the fasts of the underground. Seeing one of these calls for a Derangement check as with the Dark Young. **'Statistics' ***STR 2-10, DEX 3, STA 2-10, CHR 1, MAN 1, APP 0, PER 2, INT 2, WIT 2, WILL 5 ***Health Levels: Significant. Varies, depending on size. **'Powers': ***''Earthquake''- as the Charm of the same name. Once per scene.